


Accidents

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Regis is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx had faced down the Empire and daemons, and he had never been so scared as he was when Noct missed a mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/): “Things you said when you were scared.”

Nyx had never been so scared in his life. 

He had survived an invasion force of MTs and the Empire. He had survived the daemons in the wild, watched them claw their way into reality in the depths of night while he and Libertus and Crowe ran blindly through the dark— the wet and dying screams of their fellow refugees who were just a bit slower, a bit weaker, a bit less lucky cutting through the night air with the growls. He had faced the daemons loosed by the Empire on the dark battlefields, where the only light came from the firestorms created by his fellow Glaives, by Crowe. 

Nothing scared him like watching Noctis mistime a jump, react too slow on his warp.

It didn’t matter that everyone knew what the prince was like— that he had spoken to Cor about his training. That he had spoken to Drautos about it. It didn’t matter that he had perfected his warping before now— that he had completed a hundred successful jumps and strikes and saves and recovers before now. It didn’t matter that it was Noctis who dragged him out to the Glaive training grounds before dawn to practice with him, to steal kisses and touches while he zipped around and flirted with stasis. 

It didn’t matter that Nyx had warned him. Had caught him before. Had chased and teased and caught the prince a hundred times in a hundred other practise sessions. 

Nothing scared him like seeing that full force of a mistimed warp hit Noct. Cause him to falter from stupidly high pillars and beams until he landed unceremoniously with a dull _thump_ in the dust of the training grounds. But it wasn’t the dullness of the landing, the weight of it, or the fact that Noct was silent throughout (that kid was the most quiet person Nyx had ever met sometimes), that had Nyx scrambling to him. It was the _crack_ he heard right before Noct had stopped moving. 

He had seen it before, recruits over-extending their limited power. Only Noct’s power wasn’t limited, just raw. He wasn’t cocky or arrogant, or too assured in his own abilities. 

They had just been having fun. 

Noct had been smiling, laughing, the way Nyx had seen him a hundred times before. 

Noct wasn’t moving.

Nyx couldn’t breathe. 

They didn’t let him into the hospital room. Or tell him what was happening. Or even really acknowledge his presence in the bustle to tend to the prince. He had already ignored his phone as Glaives started asking where he was, kept ignoring it as it buzzed in his hands with assigned vibrations of people he didn’t want to face until he knew what was happening to Noctis. 

When the chaos died down, no one paid him any mind. No one told him what was happening. No one asked him any questions. No one would let him into the room to see the prince. To see Noct. And all he was left with was the image of Noct as he was, in the dust of the training grounds, hair covered in stone flecks from where his blade dug into walls and pillars until the stone chips coloured his dark hair grey. 

He was left with the image of Noct hitting the ground over, and over again. And he was too slow to jump into action. Too slow to catch what was happening. To catch Noct. 

“A broken arm,” Nyx nearly jumped at the voice next to him. He hadn’t heard anyone sit in the plastic waiting room chairs next to him. Hadn’t felt the weight of anyone else close by. “All of that for a broken arm.”

A furious Drautos would have been better. A garrison of Crownsguard descending on him would have been better. Gladiolus and Ignis and Prompto, furious and violent in their rage would have been better. He could handle anger, he could handle the fury of a kingdom on him. 

But the King’s disappointment… 

“Is he okay?” Nyx had never heard his voice so small. He didn’t care, he wasn’t allowed to see Noctis, he wasn’t allowed to see the prince he had injured with his games and recklessness. And now the King was here, looking him over with sad eyes, understanding eyes. And Nyx was terrified of a father’s disappointment. “I’m sorry, your majesty, I—”

“It’s just a broken arm,” Regis smiled gently, hand shaking as he patted Nyx’s arm. “He’s already sulking. Are you okay, Ulric?”

“Me?”

“You.”

“I… I should have caught him.” Nyx focused on the tile floor before him, on the door to the room where Noct was apparently sulking. “We were practising,” he was flirting, they were teasing each other, Noct had just stolen a kiss Nyx could still feel on his lips; “and I should have caught him.”

“Has he made that jump before, Ulric?” At the confused look and hesitant nod, Regis offered a stern look; “Have you pushed him to do something that was outside of his capabilities?”

“What? No! Of course not, your majesty.”

“Had you intentionally tried to put him in a position to fail? Or sabotaged this last practice run in any way?”

“Your majesty, of course not! I would never hurt Noct,” Nyx caught the mistake a second after it left his lips; “Noctis. The prince.”

Regis smiled and patted his arm. “Then it was an accident, and my son has a broken arm for his trouble and nothing worse.”

Nyx hadn’t realised how scared he had been, how terrified he had been. Not of the repercussions or the threat of royal fury, but that there was something worse that could wait for him. That he could be accused of treason, of intending to hurt Noctis, of acting against every fibre of his being and willingly trying to hurt Noct. Of never being allowed to see Noct again. “Can I see him?”

“I’m surprised they managed to keep you away this long,” Regis nodded, taking Nyx’s phone from his hands. “Stay with him, if he wants, I’ll handle your captain.”

Nyx almost wanted to stay to hear that conversation. Almost. But Noct was too far away, behind a closed door, and that was a far more important goal to reach. 

Nyx had never been so scared in his life. And it melted away when he saw Noct, saw that dusty mop of hair still flecked with stone chips, and saw that bright smile. “Where were you?”

“Escaping a treason charge,” he couldn’t help it, he knew it broke their rules, but he kissed Noct’s forehead and lips. “Broken arm, huh?”

“Ignis is going to kill me.”

“Better you than me.”


End file.
